


Doctors and Drinks

by star_angels



Category: Royal Pains
Genre: Angst, Boris takes care of Hank, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hank Whump, Hurt/Comfort, I promise, M/M, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Slash, Spoilers, eventual slash, it doesn't spoil much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_angels/pseuds/star_angels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something goes eerily wrong at the function Boris and Hank had been hosting. It started out as a night to gather donations for Boris’ orphan disease charity and ended with Hank in peril. Boris has to desperately try and save himself and the doctor from an unknown, but very deadly threat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Donations and Departures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewolfatyourdoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewolfatyourdoor/gifts).



> Please tell me if you find mistakes of any kind, as I have no beta. Any feedback at all would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> This entire fic is because of borisofroyalpains on tumblr, thank you for giving me motivation to finally write something. I couldn't have done this without you.
> 
> I do not own Royal Pains or any of the chatacters. Please don't sue me.

The lights in the gala were dimmed and music hummed soothingly in the background, light chatter could be heard around the room about the speech Hank just did on the importance of finding cures for unnamed illnesses. The doctor was now chatting with some genetic researchers from Brazil while Boris explained the importance of his newly founded charity to possible benefactors. The night could not be going any better, many of the people in the room already had their check books opened and ready to sign by the time Boris got around to them, and Hank was idly chatting among other doctors and researchers, hoping to make new acquaintances. They would need all the help they could get from the medical community if they wanted this project to work.

Both men had spent the last two weeks traveling around different parts of the world together, getting funding, and collecting names of those who would help their cause of curing orphan diseases. Boris and Hank made quite an effective team; Boris informed people about finances and entertained guests, while Hank explained the medical side of the charity and charmed the other doctors. As it usually was in Boris’ case, Hank was vital to the venture. The doctor was necessary to keep things flowing into research for these orphan diseases that Boris has been avidly learning about ever since Miss Katdare helped put a name to a particularly ugly face. The truth was, Boris wasn't sure he could have made any of this possible without Hank. Sure, he had wealth and could probably fund much of the charity himself, but he also needed connections to doctors and scientists who could help be a part of research projects and clinical trials. But most of all, Boris needed someone to stand by his side as he navigated through his own genetic mutation and orphan disease. Boris needed Hank.

Boris briefly looked away from where he was talking to patrons and instantly spotted Hank across the room idly sipping a champagne flute while conversing with a small group of people. As if noticing the feeling of Boris’ brief glance, Hank looked up from where he was discussing the vitality of genetic research and spared a small smile for the baron. Boris quickly gave a controlled smile back for the doctor before going back to his own conversation.

Things between Hank and Boris had been a bit strained since landing in Singapore two days ago, as Hank had been antsy about being away from his practice for so long. Of course Boris understood the doctor’s need to take care of patients, but the past weeks had passed by with little sleep due to the amount of traveling and Boris couldn’t have helped how he had grown angry with Hank after he tried to call his younger brother for the twelfth time that day. It seems that the rise in donations has helped ease the strain between the doctor and Boris. It's harder to get things done when Hank was frustrated with him.

Boris admired Hank’s bravado and how he demanded people take the right path, no matter their wealth, but that also meant that Hank was prone to arguing with Boris like no one else dared to. Boris was of a German noble descent and had a large amount of wealth, before the curly haired and bright eyed doctor entered his life, no one even thought about standing up to him. While Boris usually got what he wanted, he wasn't one to take what he had for granted. Hank was someone that he would protect at all costs, much like he would protect Marisa.

Boris and Marisa had been taking a recess from each other as of late, it seems she was unhappy with how distant Boris has been lately. However, this recess hasn't been made aware to the public, as that would cause unnecessary drama for his family name. Boris truly loves Marisa in the sense that he would only want the best for her and their child, but they have been growing apart ever since their wedding.

“Hey.” A voice from behind the baron takes him away from his thoughts.

Boris smiles before turning around and replying, “Hello, Hank.”

Hank has seen that the crowd surrounding Boris had long since left and that Boris was casually viewing part of the gala and he wanted to keep his friend company, “You looked lost in thought, everything okay?”

“Yes, everything is fine, Hank… We've been quite successful tonight, wouldn't you say?”

Sensing that Boris had deflected and letting it go for now, Hank replies, “A lot got done tonight, but there is still a lot of work for us ahead.”

“Small victories, Hank, small victories.” Boris smiles as he makes a toast with Hank, clinking his rum and Hank’s champaign together.

“Of course.” Hank nods before drinking the rest of his drink. “I'm glad we're doing this, it’s truly a worthy cause.”  
Boris nods an affirmative as Hank puts his empty glass on an empty waiter tray that passed by. Noticing that the doctor’s movements were a little off Boris asks, “Are you alright, Hank?” He eyes the doctor standing next to him carefully, surely the doctor has not had too much to drink, he's only sipped on one or two champaign flutes the entire time they've been here.

Hank, who had paled dramatically looks up to Boris, blinking rapidly as he grabs onto the sleeve of Boris’ suit with one hand says, “I think something’s wrong, Boris.” Hank was slurring his words and swaying when Boris caught ahold of both his arms.

“Hank!?” Boris loudly whispers to the other man, not wanted to alert anyone else in the room to what was happening. The best course of action would be to get Hank out of here and somewhere safe as soon as possible.


	2. Get you Safely Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating since the last ice age, I'll have to work on that. All mistakes are my own, please tell me if you find any errors.

Boris motioned for his security with a wave of a hand and strongly held onto one of Hank’s arms as he maneuvered the both of them out of the gala while Boris’ security followed closely behind. Hank just looked dazed to the common eye, but Boris could tell that he was trying his hardest to keep up with what was going on around them. Boris, for his part, was given a few curious glances as he left, so he put on his most charming half smile and continued on with getting Hank out of the building. If anything, it just looked like Hank had a few too many drinks, but that obviously wasn’t the case. Something was off, something was wrong. 

The group of men exited the building through a back door and the crisp, night air brushed their noses as they made their way to a car that just pulled up for them. Boris shoved the doctor ungracefully into the car before climbing in after him. Hank was just now getting his bearings again as the car sped away. Before Boris spared a glance at Hank, he bellowed to the front seat driver, “Bring us to the secondary location, Geoff.” Now that was out of the way, all focus was on Hank. “How are you feeling, doctor?”

Hank took a moment more to gather himself from where he was sprawled back against the seat, lifting his head up, he said, “Slight dizziness, probable slurring of the words, sporadic and increasing heart rate, shallow breathing, and the distinct feeling that I’m floating.” Boris’ eyes opened slightly in surprise and worry as Hank continued, “My best guess, considering the rapid onset, drugged with a depressant of some kind. Probably Rohypnol, also known as one of the date rape drugs.” Hank managed to get through his diagnosis with only mild slurring of the words and somehow managed to stay mostly upright in his seat. 

Boris could feel himself getting more concerned for his friend, why would someone drug his doctor? Himself, he could understand, but certainly not Hank. “I don’t know what to do for you, Hank, we have your medical bag if there is anything in there you should need. However, I don’t think you should be giving yourself medication, considering the circumstances.” 

A slight smile spread over Hank’s previously blank face, “Yeah, I don’t think doctoring would be a good idea right now.” His smile dropped as he twisted his body to face Boris, “There isn’t anything to be done about it anyways, the effects should only last a few hours or so depending on how much I was given, just don’t let me do anything stupid, Boris. I trust you.” 

The baron’s heart gave a funny tug at the notion that the good doctor trusted him, but he nodded to Hank, assuring that he would look after the doctor for the time being. There wasn’t much more to be said, as Hank was relatively safe at the moment and would become more so once they got to the cabin he had directed Geoff to. From what Boris could tell in the low light emanating from the inside of the car, Hank’s face was still pale and he had sweat on his brow, his breathing slightly labored, and his eyes dazed as he looked over Boris’ shoulder and out the window. 

It wasn’t long before Hank’s eyes slipped shut and his head pitched lightly forward and onto Boris’ shoulder. The position was awkward and the older man thought that it was only due to Hank’s lack of coordination from the drug that they found themselves like this. Boris didn’t mind the warm presence on his shoulder, nor did he mind looking after Hank. This man had saved him, he would be rude not to give him something as simple as a shoulder to lean on when one was sick. 

The road they were driving on turned to gravel almost five minutes after the young doctor had closed his eyes, Boris realized that they would be at the cabin in a few moments and he would have to be briefed on what his security had learned on the incident that happened only twenty minutes prior. He realized that twenty minutes wasn’t a large amount of time to find out what exactly had occurred, but he paid these people to protect him and his interests, and they would come through for him. 

The car came to a crunched stop in front of an already lit house, just outside of Singapore. Hank mumbled unintelligently under his breath on Boris’s shoulder while the baron tried to wake him with a firm shake of the shoulders. Boris then loudly stated, “Hank. Wake up, doctor.” 

At Hank’s lack of response in the now fully lit car, Boris sighed. His door was opened by one of his men and he carefully maneuvered the two of them out of the car, carrying the doctor out and into the brisk air. Hank’s head was lolling back, in what Boris determined could only be a bad sign, so he moved the two of them into the cabin with as much care as he could. Hank was easy to lift, but Boris could only think he had been getting skinnier since they started traveling together. He would have to make sure that Hank was properly fed in the coming days.


	3. Unanswered Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter. However, I have over half of chapter 4 written and it should be up soon.

Hank awoke with a jolt, instantly sitting up. He was located in a dimly lit room atop a very large and extravagant bed. He knew there was someone else in the room with him, but he didn’t feel any unease. His thoughts were miss-matched and flowed unnaturally from one part of his brain to the other. Boris, noticing the doctor’s distress, hurried to sooth him, “It is all right, Hank. You are safe.” 

Boris had already told Hank those exact words three times in the last twenty minutes, each time Hank had nodded in understanding before returning to a restless sleep. Hank had given his trust for Boris to look after him and there was no way that the baron was going to leave and break that promise, despite the fact he was getting repetitive. 

Hank’s heart beat erratically in his caged chest, while he processed this information slowly. Hank knew the accented voice that had spoken to him was the voice of his friend, he just had to convince his sky rocketing heartrate and his adrenaline riddled body of that fact too. Boris laid a comforting hand on Hank’s shoulder as he stared into Hank’s panicked eyes, hoping to convey that there was no need for fear. As Boris’ hand connected with his shoulder, Hank barely fought off a reflexive flinch. As his breathing and heart slowed, Hank thought back to what had happened and now the cold sweat on his brow made sense, someone had drugged him. It was Boris touching his shoulder, he didn’t have to worry. 

Finding his memories was like picking through sludge, but eventually his thoughts were put together enough to ask, “What time is it?” He wanted to know when the drugs in his system would wear off. He hated being incapacitated and weak like this. He wasn’t prepared if anything were to happen. 

Slowly taking his hand away from Hank and sitting on the side of the bed, Boris replied knowing the real question Hank was asking, “It has been almost an hour since you were drugged, Hank. I have my security hunting for who did this to you. It may have well been an accident, but I am not inclined to believe so.” 

Hank, still sitting up and looking more than a little dazed murmured lowly, “Not ‘n accident.” 

At this, Boris looked at Hank, confused, “Do you know why someone has done this to you, Hank? Has someone threatened you?” As concerned Boris was for his friend, he didn’t dare move incase Hank froze up and stopped talking, he needed to know who was trying to hurt Hank. 

Hank just lightly shook his head and stated coldly, his blank look disappearing for a moment, “My tongue is loose, please leave me alone, Boris.” 

Just as soon as the episode had passed, it was gone. Hank was back to looking as poor as Boris felt. Hank’s answer sent an unfamiliar chill down his spine. He couldn’t fathom Hank’s cold response to a simple question, surely Hank wanted his help. Maybe the good doctor just misunderstood him in the haze of the drug he was under. 

Hank was swaying slightly from side to side in an exhaustion, Boris gently pushed Hank back down onto the mound of pillows situated on the bed. “Sleep now, Hank.”

Hank’s eyes slipped closed, even if he felt uneasy about anyone being in the room while he was like this. He knew Boris wouldn’t leave, just as he wouldn’t leave Boris if something like this were to happen. Hopefully, the drug would pass through his system without incident and he could think of a way out of this mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback is welcome. I will try to update soon.


End file.
